


Kaleidoscope

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: Ezri can't sleep.
Relationships: Ezri Dax/Lenara Kahn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Ezri can’t sleep.

She tells herself it’s just a coincidence, another quirk in the grand designs of the universe, something all her previous lives can attest to.

After all, Jadzia certainly didn’t lose any sleep from wondering why good old Shran, as Tobin remembers, looked like someone as vile as Weyoun.

Neither was Curzon bothered by the fact that Benjamin’s father had a striking resemblance to one Admiral Cartwright, though the fact that they once had a budding friendship gave him much shame.

And she herself thought it was amusing that Ambassador Troi was the polar opposite of a Doctor Christine Chapel, whom both Audrid and Curzon had worked with on one crisis or another.

It’s just a random coincidence, nothing more.

Yet she can’t shake off the images, and when she closes her eyes, she sees _her_, clothed in malevolence and arrogance, her body and soul mutilated in the guise of a slaver.

She’s had far too many sleepless nights. This has to stop.

It takes her some time to think, but she eventually locates the contact in her computer terminal and keys in the request with shaky hands.

The she waits.


	2. Chapter 2

Lenara takes a while to pick up her call.

She’s clearly been busy, and the dark rings around her eyes suggests that she too has been forgoing sleep for quite a while.

“Ezri, you look like you’ve been through hell. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just nothing, I shouldn’t have called,” Ezri admits quickly, feeling guilty for interrupting Lenara’s work.

“Ezri, look at me. If it wasn’t important, you wouldn’t have called. And I meant what I said the last time we met. I will always be here for you.”

“Even if it’s really silly and a waste of time?” Ezri can’t help but feel relieved.

“Even if it’s really silly and a waste of time.” Lenara smiles, supressing a yawn. “Well then, what seems to be the problem?”

Ezri takes a moment to compose herself.

“I’ve been working with Julian to analyse some new information from the Pathfinder Project’s database. It’s all very exciting and there’s so much potential from every standpoint, but then I got to the section on the Borg and…”

“And?” Lenara prompts gently.

“She looks just like you.” Ezri turns away, her blood turning to ice. “The Borg Queen, she looks exactly like you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lenara is silent, contemplating her words.

“Julian thinks I’m seeing things and that I need to get more sleep. Which I do need more of, but I can’t just accept that…that monster looks just like you. It doesn’t make sense, and both you and I know that there are plenty of people around the galaxy who happen to look alike. But I just can’t…” She stops and shakes her head.

“I don’t suppose you could send me a picture of the Queen?” Lenara asks after a pause, and Ezri quickly pulls out the picture from her database. She’s careful not to look at the Queen’s haunting eyes, with its promises of death and destruction transcending time and space, staring into her soul.

“Hmm.” Lenara’s tone is much lighter than what Ezri expects.

“Now that you mentioned it, she does look somewhat like me. The eyes especially. The nose, somewhat. But she’s not me.”

“I keep telling myself that,” Ezri says softly, “But she reminds me so much of you, and it’s all wrong.”

“Maybe,” Lenara suggests gently but firmly, “You should take a break from all this Pathfinder business for a while. I’m sure Julian can manage, and there _are_ other science officers on DS9, am I right?”

Ezri nods.

“Good. Now go get some sleep, and forget about her. If I’m not wrong, your duty shift begins in less than two hours.”

“Lenara -”

“Sweet dreams. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lenara winks and cuts the connection.

She’s alone now, but somehow, she feels like Lenara is right by her side, never letting her go.

Closing her eyes, she dreams of all her most cherished memories with Lenara, banishing her nightmares with love and joy.

And for the first time in many nights, Ezri drifts into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
